


Beasts

by Estine



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: 这并不是浪漫的接吻，而是两只野兽的博弈和撕咬。





	Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运w  
> lof上的粮真的是少得可以……

Neo已经很久没有感受到这样的疼痛了。

由对方刻意制作出来的倾盆大雨毫无保留地狠狠砸在身上，像是子弹一样能击穿他的肉体，人类与Matrix共同的救世主在此刻狼狈地躺在泥浆里，脸色比平时更加苍白，眉头紧蹙，纤细的睫毛微微颤抖。

他站不起来，也不想再站起来，特工变异得强大而恐怖的力量让他产生了即将被摧毁的错觉，神经末梢变得麻木，他的意识在冰冷雨水的浸泡下反而陷入了某种温暖而缱绻的错觉中。

“Mr.Anderson…”他听见自己原来的名字在对方的舌尖上滚了一圈，落进了自己的耳中，带着喟叹和近乎病态的迷恋音调。

下一秒他被对方揪着领子拎起来按在了泥泞的墙上，试图攻击对方的双手被按住，力度之大让他几乎能听见自己的腕骨咯吱作响。

病毒本不该具有任何人类的特征，Neo却分明感受到了灼烫的呼吸声在他的耳边回响，压抑的轻声呢喃充满了整个大脑。

“是你让我自由…”Smith的手扼住了他的咽喉，喉结被按压住动弹不得，微微的刺痛和巨大的窒息感让Neo不得不睁开眼，隔着那副漆黑的墨镜他看不清Smith的眼神。

“而你现在应该属于我…”Smith的唇角挂着不带任何感情的微笑，银色的金属流质从他和Neo接触的地方开始缓缓扩散开来。

Trinity，Murphys，Zion……

这些人和事突然变得模糊起来，大脑即将被未知的事物控制占据的恐慌让他挣扎起来。

而Smith低头狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇，两个人的舌尖都尝到了一丝血腥味，Smith加大了扼住他的力度，这让Neo不得不张开嘴呼吸，但Smith的舌头肆意地将他的口腔占据。

他狠狠地咬住对方的舌尖，于是Smith闷哼一声，用力地将他的头掼在墙上。

这并不是浪漫的接吻，而是两只野兽的博弈和撕咬。

Smith的牙齿啮咬过唇瓣，拖过舌尖厮磨，Neo毫不客气地见招拆招，犬牙在Smith的唇角留下深红的印记。

唾液顺着下颌与雨水混杂在一起，无数个一摸一样面色冰冷的Smith特工静默地环绕着两个人，粗重的喘息和雷声交织着在耳畔无限地放大。

Neo认为他知道自己在做什么，但好像又不知道，天生的固执和不服输的劲头冒上来让他不顾一切地想要击败对方。

然而终究他还是输了，银色的金属覆盖过他的面部，混乱的思绪一会叫嚣着要打败Neo，一会偏执地要消灭Smith，视线陷入了彻底的黑暗，他看不见一丝一毫的光。

 

“Goodbye,Mr.Anderson.”

特工的指尖抚摸过他的嘴唇，然后金属液体灌进了他的喉咙。

 


End file.
